Code name: legacy4 now
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: Shelby Haines is zachs cuzin.What happens when she attendes Gallahger acadmey.Shelby faces love,lies,and betrayel.Gallahger is co-ed.Pics of chaecters on profile.Also what I think cammie,zach, bex and them look like in the book.
1. haines shelby haines

The limo pulled up to a huge mansion. Girls and guys in uniforms strolling around to do who knows what. This is not the place I want to be.

"Come on Shelby. you're going to love it here!" my godmother, Linda, said.

"Just because my mom loved it here doesn't mean I will." I say shooting a glare at her.

'Here' meaning the Gallagher academy school for exceptional young woman. AKA a school for spies-just like my mom.

"just give it a try. your friends brandy and Serena are going to be here. so it can't be that bad." Linda says with exasperation.

"their names are Britney and Sarah .get it straight. I say while opening the limo door. before are driver and a personal friends of mine, chase, can.

meeting me at the trunk chase pulls out my luggage. I hear a throat being cleared from behind me. i turn to see a woman no older than 30 with a look of authority on her face.

"welcome to Gallagher academy Mrs. Haines it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am headmistress Morgan. " Mrs. M holds out her hand waiting for me to shake it. reaching out I take it.

"Hi, I'm Shelby and it's a pleasure to meet you to." I say with fake excitement.

"You look like your mother" headmistress Morgan says while looking me up and down.

"You knew my mom?" curiosity evident in my voice.

"let's finish this conversation inside the walls of Gallagher." she says turning abruptly towards the school. Picking up my bag me and chase follow her inside. while Linda waits in the limo. she was never a woman for walking.

"To answer your question. me and your Kiera ,my mom, were friends back when we attended Gallagher together. She was such a rebellious girl, Always causing trouble." I hope you're not like that Shelby." Mrs. M says while heading toward a staircase.

"Do not worry headmistress. Shelby promised to be on her best behavior." chase responded before I could.

Looking at chase I roll my eyes. Chase responds by giving me what I guess is supposed to be a serious look.

The walls of Gallagher were decorated with portraits of Gillian and other famous spies. Artifacts inside glass boxes which I'm guessing are protected my lasers.

Coming to a stop outside a door I turn my attention to head mistress M.

"This is your room. I have arranged for your other to friends Britney, and Sarah to stay here to. She says while opening the door. Chase walked in setting my things down on the un -occupied twin bed.

"Dinner will be in 2 hours. That should be enough time for you to unpack and freshen up hope you enjoy your stay here. There is a file on your bed. Read over the rules of Gallagher and sign the slip. Please return it to the office." Head mistress says while leaving.

sighing I turn around to look at "my" room. it can't be so bad here. I have Sarah and Britney to keep me company.

"Thank you chase. I can take it from here." I say walking toward him.

"Very well miss. Haines. I'm going to miss you around the house. Don't forget to write me." leaning down he kisses me on my forehead.

"You know I hate it when you call me that. I say referring to my last name. "I'll write you every week if I can. goodbye chase!"

I watch him leave silently wishing I could go with him. flopping on my unmade bed I think to myself. Am I ready for this?


	2. codenames

The smell of lasagna drifted through the halls of Gallagher making my mouth water. I pushed open the doors of the cafeteria some eyes of other students stray towards me. I just ignore them. I haven't seen Britney and Sarah in over a week. It feels like a year. I quickly find them sitting at a table with a few other people. Walking over I cover Britney's eyes with my hands.

"guess who?" I ask using my most manly voice.

"Is it Santa?" Britney says laughing at are stupidity.

"No Britney." Sarah says in a duh voice

"I know Sarah. I was just kidding" Brit responded turning toward her. And so the bickering starts. Looking at the other students I see another girl and 4 guys.

"I'm Willy" A boy with black short hair sticks out his hand for me to fist pump. "this is this is Sam" Willy says pointing toward a hyper guy. "he's a little crazy he ate to many Twix's." laughing I wave at him.

"That's Danny." Willy points to a boy with dark blonde hair staring intently at his food."He's a little shy." Sam says. "say something Danny!" Brit says kicking him under the table.

"Nice to meet you." Danny says in a deep voice.

"you too." I respond

"That lovely girl right there is Charlie. She's my girlfriend." Wily says grinning like a maniac. Charlie blushes like a little girl.

"Hello Shelby its nice to finally meet you. Britney and Sarah told me so much about you today." Charlie says in a light voice. "I hope it's good things." I respond casting a suspicious glance at Brit and Sarah.

Before wily could introduce the last boy he stood up an introduced himself. "My name is Eric." he said with a slow grin. My heart started racing at the sight of him.

"It's nice to meet you to." I say smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Shelbz do you have a codename yet?" Sarah asked with a mouth full of chewed up green beans.

"Swallow before you talk." I say throwing a roll at her. she catches it with ease after all she is a spy.

"And no I don't have a codename yet. Got any ideas?" I say with curiosity.

"I got an idea lets all give each other a code name." Britney says with excitement in her voice.

"Sure" we all agree. I have a feeling ill like these people.

"Okay ill go first. sense you have such white hair Charlie your codename can be frost." Charlie lit up like Christmas lights when Sarah said that.

"now you give me one." Sarah says.

"okay." Charlie says softly. "sense you have really red hair and you very sweet your codename should be apple." Sarah squills like a pig at that. Charlie says it like it's a question. "That really fits you Sarah" I say. Confirming it for Charlie.

"My turn." Britney says turning toward me. Oh no this can't be good I think as I see her facial expression.

"I think Shelbz codename should be legacy." Britney says.

not expecting that I laugh out loud. "Why in the world would my code name be legacy?" I say looking at everyone.

"Because shelbz you are a legacy to me..and remember Paris?"That will be a legacy...at least to me."

"What happened in Paris?" A girl popped up behind me asked. "Stay out of it Tina!" Sarah snapped at the girl. Shrugging Tina walked away. "That was Tina she's a real gossip girl." Sarah told me.

"Okay Britney if I'm legacy because of Paris then your blaze." i say grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"ha-ha that fire was an accident!" Britney says poking me in the stomach.

"wait girls...what happened in Paris?" Eric asked with one eye brow raised.

"that's for us to know...Brit says

..and for you to never know" I finish. By the time dinner was over we all had codenames.

**mine: legacy**

**Britney's: blaze**

**Sarah: apple**

**Charlie: frost**

**wily: waffle (he really likes waffles)**

**Sam: Twix (he loves Twix)**

**Eric: shadow**

After dinner we all said good bye. Me, Sarah, Brit, and Charlie headed off to our dorm. The boys headed off toward theirs. Catching Eric's eyes he nodded to me.

"See you around Shelby." Eric says with a twinkle in his eye. Walking back with the girls I got to know Charlie, and learn more about the guys. laying down i thought to myself am i starting to like Gallagher?


	3. zach!

"Shelby ,Britney. Get up we breakfast to attend, and I'm hungry!" Sarah's voice rang threw the room.

"Shut up! We have 5 more minutes to sleep in!" Britney responded for me.

"Sarah's right you should get up. Breakfast gets cold fast, and all the soft biscuits will be gone if we don't get there early enough. Charlie's soft voice told us.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up." I say. My voice scratchy from sleep.

"Here is your uniform!"Sarah yells while chunking it at my face knowing I can't see well in the morning.

"Uff. I know I'm a 'spy', but that doesn't me I can catch what I can't see. I don't have my contacts in yet!"

"I'm taking a quick 3 minute shower." Britney yells. "Don't leave without me!"We would never dream about it Brit , but hurry up I don't want cold breakfast!" I say pulling my hair in to a sloppy pony tail.

"Hey Shelby you know your cousin Zach?" Sarah asks with complete curiosity in her voice.

"Of Corse I know him. He's my cousin!" I say sharing a no-duh look with Charlie. Laughing she puts a pencil behind her pigtails.

"Well he has a girlfriend. Isn't that cute? Little Zachy wacky is all grown up!" Sarah sings dancing around the room.

"It's not hard to believe he has a gf he's was always a ladies' man." I say rolling my eyes.

I remember when we went to Cancun it was a vacation/small mission all the girls were trailing after him like he was there life support!

"So who is she?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"Its Cammie Morgan. She's a junior this year." Charlie answers for Sarah.

me, Sarah, brit and Charlie are sophomores. The reason I didn't go to Gallaher freshman year was because my mother wanted to home school me. weird right? It was going be the same this year, but her and dad just went to a better place.

"Well I can't wait to meet this Cammie. After all I have to look after Zach!" I say throwing Britney's shoes at her as she walks back to us from the shower. "hurry up! were waiting on you!" I say with fake anger!

"Gezz. Okay I'm ready!" Britney says hooking arms with Sarah.

"Okay lets go." I call grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

half way to breakfast I remember my I know a spy who forgets a file? were not perfect..yet.

"Oh shoot. I forgot something in the room. I'll meet up with you guys soon save me a biscuit!" I yell at the girls. Pushing past other girls and guys on my way to the room. Turning a sharp corner I run smack into someone's chest. Sprawling on the floor I look up to see Eric.

"oh. my. gosh! I'm sorry" I say still laying there aware of the eyes on me.

"It's okay Shelby." Eric says with a toothy grin. "Here let me help you up." Eric says reaching down to pick me up. To arms picked me up from behind before he could.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked a smooth voice. I noticed that voice instantly turning fast I gave him a big hug.

"Zach. I've missed you so much!" I mumble in to his shoulder. Now completely ignoring the stares of other students.

"I've missed you to Shelly." Zach says with complete honesty. "you've gotten shorter he says noticing are half foot difference.

"No silly you've just gotten taller!" I say grinning madly. A throat was cleared from behind us turning I blushed forgetting Eric was there.

"Well bye Shelby ill see you soon." Eric says walking around me and Zach. I noticed them having some sort of staring contest.

"oh okay bye Eric!" I call to his now retreating figure.

"stay away from Erin I don't like that guy." Zach says staring at me intently.

"His name is Eric not Erin." I respond giving a quick hug. "I'm in a hurry ill catch up with you later for sure. okay?"

"okay Shelly and I'm serious stay away from him!" Zach calls over his shoulder walking away. Knowing me I just though he was kidding. Looking at my watch I run faster to my room.


End file.
